Is This Something Called Love?
by wildhunkai
Summary: Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa cinta harus sesakit ini./"Aku harus membuat perhitungan pada murid baru itu."/kedatangan murid baru malah membawa petaka bagi Sehun. KaiHun/HunKai. Slight! ChanKai and ChanBaek.


**Disclaimer** : Seluruh cast disini bukan punya gue. Mereka punya Tuhan mereka, keluarga, dan agencynya masing-masing. Ini ff murni dari otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan dengan ff lain, itu hanya kebetulan. 

_Kedatangan seorang murid baru ternyata membawa petaka bagi seorang Oh Sehun. Ia harus membuat Kim Jongin sadar akan perasaannya sebelum murid baru itu mendahuluinya. Tapi.. bagaimana caranya jika Sehun terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya itu?_

Is This Something Called Love? ©2015

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

Hari Senin adalah hari terkutuk menurut Kim Jongin. Sebenarnya ia tidak memiliki alasan khusus untuk membenci hari Senin, namun semua kesialannya – kebetulan – selalu terjadi di hari Senin.

"Sial, aku belum belajar untuk ulangan hari ini. Ah semoga saja si tua bangka Jung itu tiba-tiba terkena epilepsy mendadak. Amin."

Kurang ajar? sangat.

Pemalas? tentu saja.

Tidak tahu diri? tak diragukan lagi.

Jongin pun langsung berlari keluar rumah dan memasuki mobil hitam kesayangannya dan langsung tancap gas pergi ke sekolah. Tuan Muda Kim yang terhormat ini rupanya terlambat bangun dan ia hanya memiliki waktu 15 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Tepat saat bel berbunyi masuk, ia berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya. Jongin pun turun dari mobil dan berlari menuju kelasnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga Jung Songsaengnim belum masuk ke kelasnya. Dan ternyata,

"Kenapa kau terlambat Tuan Kim?"

Matilah kau Jongin.

"Eh itu.. a.."

"Simpan penjelasanmu untuk nanti Kim. Sekarang kamu boleh masuk. Dan setelah jam istirahat datanglah ke ruangan saya."

Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan ia segera duduk di bangkunya. Setidaknya Jongin masih bisa selamat menghadapi Jung Songsaengnim. Namun tidak dengan nilai ulangannya nanti.

.

.

.

.

Mari kita pindah ke kelas akselerasi, kelas para jenius berkumpul. Kelas ini hanya berisi 19 siswa. Dan tentu saja, mereka memiliki otak yang sangat jenius.

"Sehun-ah, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Mr. Lee?"

"Sudah."

"Bisa aku pinjam?aku hanya ingin menyamakan jawabanku dengan punyamu."

Pemuda bernama Sehun itu memberikan buku bahasa inggrisnya kepada laki-laki ber-name tag Kim Joon Myeon tersebut.

"Hei kalian semua!hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru!aku tidak sengaja melihatnya saat melewati ruang kepala sekolah tadi"

Itu suara Jung Soo Jung, si penggosip nomor satu di kelas akselerasi. Sesaat setelah Soojung berteriak seperti itu, kelas pun menjadi gaduh.

"Apakah dia laki-laki?" Seru Seulgi.

"Iya, dia seorang lelaki. Ia memiliki postur yang tinggi dan berambut cokelat. Yang kudengar, ia merupakan pindahan dari Amerika. Ah pasti dia sangat tampan"

Seluruh murid perempuan pun langsung _fangirling_ murid baru itu, dan sibuk menebak-nebak apakah dia tampan atau kah ia masih _single_ dan masih banyak pertanyaan mereka tentang si murid baru. Lalu kelas pun mendadak hening saat seseorang berkata,

"Ah aku kira si murid baru adalah perempuan berdada besar."

Itu suara Luhan, si otak mesum dari kelas ini.

Mendengar itu, yang lainnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mereka sudah hafal dengan sifatnya yang _errr_.. kelewat mesum itu.

.

.

.

.

 **KRING KRING**

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua siswa langsung berhamburan keluar untuk segera mengisi perut kelaparan mereka.

"Oi Jongin-ah, apa kau sudah melihat murid baru dari kelas akselerasi itu?aku dengar wajahnya sangat tampan, sepertinya bisa kau gebet hmm" Kata seorang  
pemuda bermata panda sambil menaik turunkan alisnya nakal.

Yang dipanggil hanya mendelikkan matanya. Bosan.

"Ya!dengarkan aku hitam."

Pemuda bermata panda itu memajukkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tao-ah berhentilah berbicara tentang pria tampan – maksudku tidak adakah topik lain selain itu?!" Erang Jongin.

"Aku kan hanya kasihan padamu kkamjong! sudah hitam, dekil, tidak punya pacar lagi!"

Jika ini adalah sebuah komik, maka kalian akan melihat perempatan siku-siku di kening Jongin.

"Apa di rumahmu kau tidak memiliki cermin?bercerminlah dulu dasar panda tak tahu diri."

Dan terjadilah adu mulut diantara keduanya. Apa perlu saya jelaskan?mereka saling berteriak satu sama lain. Berisik. Ya, lihatlah ke sekeliling mereka, banyak yang terganggu oleh tingkah konyol dua pemuda ini.

Ya. Mereka berdua adalah murid populer di sekolah ini karena cap ' _badboy_ ' yang dimilikinya. Tunggu dulu, mereka bukan _badboy_ seperti apa yang kalian tidak berkelahi, tidak merokok juga, dan tidak melawan guru. Jongin dan Tao disebut _badboy_ karena mereka sering menjahili siswa dan siswi di sekolah ini.

Hanya karena sering menjahili orang mereka disebut badboy? Oh tentu saja. Apakah membuat seorang murid culun dari kelas 1 terserang demam selama empat hari karena mereka dengan tanpa bersalahnya mendorong ia ke kolam renang pada minggu kedua musim dingin itu cukup untuk menjelaskannya?

Atau saat si Kim Taeyeon, kakak kelas mereka menjadi _sedikit gila_ karena mereka berdua pernah menculik Taeyeon dan menyekapnya di sebuah gudang tua selama dua hari tanpa makan dan minum?

Okay kembali ke topik.

"Tunggu sebentar, kenapa mukamu bertambah kucel seperti itu Jongin-ah?"

Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia masih tidak memahami apa mau dari si panda jelek ini.

"Aku tadi telat masuk ke kelas. Dan sialnya lagi aku harus kena damprat si Jung tua itu dan aku harus mendatangi kantornya sehabis istirahat."

"Pftt-ahahaha!"

Tao tertawa setelah mendengar perkataan Jongin. Dan kalian harus tau kalau nafsu Jongin untuk membunuh Tao semakin besar. Okay, mari kita tinggalkan dua pemuda konyol ini.

 **Other's Side**

Ah, istirahat adalah waktu yang selalu kutunggu. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kelas terkutuk ini. Ohya, kenalkan aku Sehun. Oh Sehun. Aku murid dari kelas akselerasi. Banyak orang yang bilang bahwa aku adalah cucu dari Albert Einstein karena kepintaranku ini. Mereka terlalu berlebihan bukan?

Ah lihatlah Jongin hari ini. Kadar keimutannya semakin bertambah saja.

Sehun berjalan mengambil makanannya sendiri. Sendiri? Ya, Sehun memang lebih senang menyendiri – kecuali Jongin mau menemaninya. Sehun, ia adalah murid paling populer nomor satu di sekolah ini. Ia adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini. Namun, ia hanya bisa memandang seorang Kim Jongin dari jauh. Ia tidak berani mendekatinya. Pecundang sekali dia. Tapi biarlah hanya Tuhan yang tahu tentang perasaannya.

"Kenapa hanya dilihat saja?kenapa tidak kau dekati langsung?"

Dan juga pemuda kerdil bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau mengagetkan ku pendek."

"Dasar kurang ajar kau. Aku hanya memberimu nasihat, bodoh." Sungut pemuda itu.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan mencari meja kosong. Baekhyun yang merasa tidak terima karena diacuhkan pun mengejar pemuda albino – yang menurutnya bodoh – itu.

.

.

.

"Hey Oh Sehun, benar ada murid baru dari kelas mu itu?apakah dia tampan?"

"Baekhyun kerdil, dengar ya, kau itu sudah mengejekku bodoh tapi tetap saja ya masih memiliki keberanian untuk menggangguku."

"Aish, aku ini setahun lebih tua darimu!panggil aku hyung, dasar bodoh."

"Pergi kau kerdil. Kau menggangguku."

"Tidak."

"Pergi."

"Tidak."

"Pergi."

"Tidak dan tidak."

"Aku bilang pergi."

"Tidak sebelum kau memberi tahu siapa murid baru itu dan berjanji akan mendekati aku denganNYA." Paksa Baekhyun

Sehun menghela napasnya kesal. Ia jengah menghadapi pemuda di depannya ini. Ia tak suka diganggu.

"Baiklah, tapi apa bayaranku jika aku berhasil mendekatimu dengan murid baru itu?" Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Mendekatimu dengan Jongin?"

"Tunggu, sejak kapan kau mengetahui perasaanku pada Jongin?"

"Itu tercetak jelas disini" Baekhyun menunjuk dahi Sehun

"Ya, ya terserah kau saja. Baiklah aku setuju denganmu."

Mereka berdua pun tersenyum aneh. Ah, mari kita tinggalkan dua pemuda ini dan rencana busuk mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Hatsyiii!sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku uuh.."

"Narsis sekali kau hitam. Sudah lanjutkan makanmu!"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

Yo berjumpa dengan gue di ff perdana gue di ffn~

Ini file udah lama nganggur di laptop, tapi akhirnya gue post juga haha. Gue stuck banget di summary-_- tapi semoga kalian suka deh sama ff ini:v

At last, mind to review please?jangan jadi sider, kalo kalian jadi sider nanti ga disayang bias:( .g


End file.
